


Everyone's pretty doll

by dopeaf



Series: Little girls' lovely childhoods [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Barebacking, Blackmail, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bukkake, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fucked Up, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Incest, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Marathon Sex, Multiple Penetration, Omorashi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Shaming, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeaf/pseuds/dopeaf
Summary: What does one's childhood supposed to have?Katie's childhood was full of that certain fluid that's always sticking on her body. She could have been clean if only everybody stopped turning a blind eye.





	Everyone's pretty doll

**Author's Note:**

> You have been warned with the tags! :D This one's more fucked up than the other piece I'm telling you. This one was sloppily written.

Katherine Relleh is a sweet little girl. She's 6. She's a beautiful child. Her skin is smooth and soft, her silky blonde hair cut short. She has deep blue eyes that are very big and round. Her lips are pretty too. Her figure is tiny, even tinier than those of her age. Everyone loves her.

The one who claims to love her the most is her father, Dan. He's tall and pretty muscular. You can actually see his monster in those boxers even when not erected. Dan's wife, Katie's mother, Susie, left the family. She saw how much Dan loved his daughter and got angry with them. Dan would not so secretly fuck Katie any time he sees fit. When they were having breakfast, Dan would make his daughter drink his cum directly from his cock first right in front of Susie. Katie would regularly be late for school because her father insisted to fuck her twice before going to school. One round in her bedroom and one in the car's backseat, which was driven by Susie. When Susie took Katie home from school, the only thing her husband would ever do is to drag the little girl into the bathtub to release in her. At dinner, Dan would make Katie ride his cock while he passed her food by his own mouth. Of course Katie couldn't do her homework, because she was too busy hanging on her father's cock while he walked around the house for exercises, occasionally stopped at a surface to pound into the tiny body on his cock. He would not even get her off his cock when it's bedtime. Susie was sometimes awakened by the sounds of the grunting of her husband fucking her crying daughter. It's too much for her. She filed for divorce. After all, she couldn't stand seeing that little whore's teary face any second longer. That bitch stole her husband. What's there to cry for?

After Susie left, nothing has really changed. The father daughter dou keeps their routine steady. Katie learns to cook at the age of 6 and she can actually do it well. Every meal she makes, Dan would cum on it first then make her eat it. He puts cum in her drink, her bath water, even her toothpaste. She reeks of him. The six-year-old girl's cunt almost always has a plug or a vibrator in it when it's not a cock. Sometimes Dan would forget to take them out and just pounds in her along with the objects inside her.

Little does Dan know that his sweet Katie is fucked by almost every male teacher at school. That is actually why she's kept and not expelled because of the missing homework and being late for school. They would bang her in the restroom, the closets. The times they gangbang her in the teachers' room when she's supposed to be studying extra classes are uncountable. She would be put on a large teacher on her back where he'd enter her butthole, while another stuff his big cock into her dripping cunt. Her mouth would often be occupied by 2 cocks. Another would stradle her belly to fuck into her flat undeveloped chest. Both of her hands would be made to jerk 2 men off. They'd push her body back and forth until they all cum in her and left her there to be repeatedly used. A gangbang session like this often lasts at least 3 hours. Some would film the scene for pleasure or to blackmail her. They know Mr. Relleh doesn't know about the affair through the fearful look on Katie's face when they told her they were gonna call him.

After that, they'd sent her to the infirmary so the nurse could clean her inside out. The nurse, Ms. Jenna Cesilen, is a kind woman. She always thoroughly cleans Katie with her gentle hands and looks at the girl with sad brown eyes. Ms. Jenna doesn't talk. She told Katie once, through a piece of paper, that her vocal cord was removed by bad people. And she couldn't voice her opinion about this "treatment" because bad things will happen if she does. Ms. Jenna always embraces Katie when she cries. Katie thinks to herself, could it be that this woman is her real mother, rather than Susie?

After the cleaning, Ms. Jenna brings Katie back to her head teacher, Ms. Sandy Creul. Ms. Sandy is not a friendly person to Katie. It's an understatement. She despises Katie, a whore in her eyes. The way she glares at Katie reminds the little girl of Susie. Ms. Sandy would call Dan to pick Katie up. After she's done with the simple task, she turns her heels and walks away without a word. Before Katie leaves, Ms. Jenna hugs her once more before sending her off.

Dan usually drives Katie home fast just so he can enter her cunt as soon as possible. But it seems that there are days he's very impatient. Like now, he's deep in pleasure as his daughter mouth wraps around his monster cock. He uses one hand to grab her hair to push further into that tight heat. In the end, when he can't take it anymore, he stops by a take-aways to pound her in the restroom. It seems like half an hour when he got out of the toilet stall, his daughter limping in tow, cum trickling down to her socks.

The place was empty from the start, but there's this one man standing blocking the exit door. He looks the girl up and down while Dan is busy washing his hands. Grinning, he says, "What a beautiful doll you have there, man." Dan turns around and smirks back, "Well, I made her perfectly, I have the rights to use her thoroughly before she expires."

Laughing, the man steps forward, "No shit. Um, hey man, if you really don't mind, can I have her for a moment?" Dan raises one eyebrow at the offer. He never has the thought of sharing his toys before.

But before he can refuse, the man hurriedly adds, "I don't wanna fuck her, if that's what you're thinking. But see, I really, really want to pee and she looks like a perfect hole to empty in." Oh, Dan thought. It's not actually a bad idea to be honest. Why didn't he think of it before?? This man is a saint for suggesting such things. And come to think of it, Dan wants to pee too!

Meanwhile, Katie trembles before the hunky man staring at her like she's a piece of meat. She was hoping that Dan would be possesive enough to refuse, but when he nods at the other man, she pales and takes a step back.

Frowning because of her sudden recluctance, Dan grabs her roughly by the arm and pushes her to the front where the man's waiting with his limp but still big dick out. He chuckles, "Wow, she's definitely stunning, but you could use some more training on her, pal." and proceeds to put his cock in her mouth. It's too big for her, but he keeps pushing into the warmth and sighs contently when his fluid flows into her mouth. Her eyes water. This is a first to her! The man bucks into her mouth once or twice, before withdrawing and tucking his cock back inside. He looks at Dan gratefully and says before leaving, "Thanks a lot man. It was absolutely good. You should try it more often."

Katie spits the amount of fluid she hasn't swallowed onto the floor and begins to violently coughing. She's not aware of her father waiting behind with his cock out. When she looks back, she understands.

She doesn't like any of this. But it seems fate doesn't like her living as a person, but as a doll.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone this. I just need to write them off my chest. Good news is that this one was written by pure imagination, not basing on my own childhood's experiences like the other one.  
> I'm unsure whether or not should I write another chapter for this one. But for now it's just a oneshot.


End file.
